Durch Den Monsun
by romance in the rain
Summary: OTH/SPN Xover. Saley. He knelt down beside the bed and pulled the light blue comforter tighter around the sleeping child. He watched her sleeping, all the while wondering if she was his. -Durch Den Monsun/Monsoon-
1. Prologue

**Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Haley James, Dean Winchester/Rachel Gattina

**Warning:** So far, no warnings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you reconize. They only thing I own is Delilah and Xander. Oh and Ravenden.

**Story Notes:** Haley is Bobby's niece. He has been raising her since she was two.

**Durch Den Monsun is roughly translated to mean Monsoon**

**Durch Den Monsun is roughly translated to mean Monsoon. Durch Den Monsun is German.**

**Monsoon -** A wind blowing part of the year from one direction, alternating with a wind from the opposite direction; -- a term applied particularly to periodical winds of the Indian Ocean, which blow from the southwest from the latter part of May to the middle of September, and from the northeast from about the middle of October to the middle of December.

**Durch Den Monsun – Prologue**

She held the white stick in her hands. Her whole future lied in the answer it provided her with. No matter the outcome she was certain of two things.

One, she would never tell Sam about this. She didn't want him to ruin his chances at a normal life with the news that she was possibly pregnant.

Two, if she was pregnant she was keeping the child. She knew she could handle it. She had the support of her friends and her uncle.

She took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten after the timer went off. She opened her eyes and looked down at the stick. It slipped from her hands and landed noiselessly on the tiled floor of her bathroom.

"Bobby!" The blonde hunter roughly pushed her hair out of her face as she waited for her uncle to reach the bathroom.

"What Haley?" The older hunter stood in the doorway watching his niece. He glanced down at the stick on the floor then back at Haley, patiently awaiting the answer. He wasn't happy that there was a chance that she was pregnant but he was going to stand by her side no matter the outcome.

"It's positive." She looked down at the floor, studying the layout of the blue and white tiles. She was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She wouldn't cry in front of anyone, especially not her uncle. She looked back up at him, determination strong in her eyes. "Bobby, promise me you won't tell Sam."

He stayed quiet a moment, thinking it over. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He deserves to know Haley. It's his kid."

She shook her head. She was every bit as stubborn as her father had been. It was useless to argue with her. It was rare to win an argument with the petite hunter. "I don't want to ruin his future."

Damn it Haley! It's your future too!" All Bobby had ever wanted was for Haley to have a decent life. He knew her life would never be normal but he wanted it to be as close to normal as possible.

"I know Bobby but please." She sounded broken, wounded. She was losing her will to fight with every passing second. She sighed as she ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Fine. I won't tell him." He mumbled a few obscenities as he walked off.

"Thank you." She whispered to his retreating form.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** This story is dedicated to the wonderful **RedMagic** (Bec) she has been a great help with all the ideas and she's BETAing this for me. )_

* * *

Delilah sat on the edge of her mother's bed, watching her dress.

The five-year-old favored Sam in so many ways, she had his dark brown hair and she was quiet as well.

Her brown eyes came from her mom though; they gave away her emotions just as Haley's had when she was her age.

She was a smart little girl. She picked up on things quickly, something that came from both of her parents.

"Are you going hunting again mommy?" The innocent concern in her daughters voice pulled Haley from her thoughts.

"No sweetie. Mommy's going to work." She picked her daughter up and walked down the stairs. "I'll be home in the morning. You be a good girl for Bobby."

"She's always good." Bobby smiled affectionately at his great-niece as he took her from her mother's arms.

"I love you baby." Haley dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead and left.

"Is mommy really going hunting?" She looked up at Bobby with her big brown eyes. She knew he would tell her the truth.

"No. She's going to work. Aunt Rachel needs help tonight."

**DDM**

The bar that Haley and Rachel owned was packed.

It was not an unusual thing but tonight something felt off... different… wrong. Haley pushed her worries away and walked behind the bar, she was probably just being paranoid.

"I will never understand the name you have for this bar." Haley smiled warmly at Lucas Scott, a fellow hunter.

He stumbled into their bar when they had opened it three years ago and stopped by regularly.

He was a good friend to the girls.

"Hey! If you don't like the name then leave." The bar was named Ravenden. The walls were made out of a dark wood.

The ceiling and floor were painted black along with the bar. The tables and chairs in the room were a deep crimson color. Peyton, the tortured artist of the group, had designed the décor.

"Fine! Fine!" Lucas threw his arms up in mock surrender and Haley laughed.

The next few hours were spent joking around with and serving customers. All of her previous worries were forgotten.

**DDM**

"Uncle Bobby?" Delilah clutched her teddy bear tightly to her chest as Bobby tucked her in.

"Hm?" He sat on the edge of her bed and patiently awaited her question; she often asked him questions Haley wouldn't answer.

"Do you think my daddy would love me if he knew me?"

"He would love you more than anything in the world if he knew about you." He kissed her forehead and tucked the covers around her tiny frame. "Now go to sleep."

**DDM**

The constant knocking on the door made Bobby grumble and rush to it, he didn't want the annoying noise to wake up Delilah. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Hey Bobby." Dean smirked at his father's best friend as soon as the door was opened.

"Hi." Sam had his hands shoved in his pockets and his head hung slightly.

Bobby ushered the boys into the house, he took them into the kitchen and took in their appearances.

Sam had a few scratches on his face, nothing major. Bobby handed him some peroxide and a washcloth to clean them with.

They may not have been major but an infection wouldn't be the best thing for the cuts.

Dean was in a bit worse shape. He had a cut on his forehead and blood made his white shirt cling to his torn up chest. Bobby cut off the shirt and started to patch him up. "What did you boys go after?"

"A _loup-garous_." Sam answered.

He was about to say more when a blood-curdling scream rang throughout the house.

"Delilah!" Bobby abandoned his task of washing Dean's chest and raced up the stairs.

He threw open her bedroom door and flipped on the light.

She was sitting up in her bed holding her knees to her chest; tears were falling freely down her face.

Bobby picked her up and gently rocked her back and forth. "What's wrong Delilah?"

"Mommy!" She clutched Bobby's shirt with her tiny fist. "The Ravenden was on fire." The fear in the little girls eyes made Bobby's heart break.

"She's fine sweetie. Would you feel better if we called her?" She pushed her dark locks out of her face and nodded.

He carried her down stairs and set her down on the couch and returned a few minutes later with the phone. He handed it to her and she smiled.

He went back to the kitchen and resumed the task of fixing Dean up.

When he put the last stitch in Dean's chest he turned around to find Sam and Delilah having a staring contest.

"Lilah?" When the little girl turned to look at him he knelt down to her level. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes." She handed him the phone since she couldn't reach the base to hang it back on. "Mommy said Aunt Rachel will bring Xander over 'morrow."

Sam watched the little girl with fascination. She spoke like she was much older than she was; her southern accent gave away the fact that she was only a child though.

"Whose kid?" Dean asked as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Haley's."

The bottle fell from Dean's hand and shattered on the floor. He started trying to do calculations in his head but wasn't getting very far since he didn't know her age.

"Are you boys staying the night?" Bobby scooped Delilah up in his arms and stood in the doorway.

"Yes." Dean gave up on the calculations. "Is she Sam's?"

"It's the usual sleeping arrangements then." He ignored Dean's question and started up the stairs with Delilah.

Sam jumped up from the chair and followed them.

The wall along the stairs was filled with pictures of Haley and Delilah; some of the pictures contained a small boy and a redhead as well. Others included a curly blonde. Most had Bobby somewhere in them though.

After Delilah was tucked back into bed Sam cornered Bobby. "Is she mine?"

"Boy that isn't my place to say. If you want to know who her father is you have to talk to Haley." Bobby pushed him out of the way and headed to his own bedroom.

Sam was left to wonder whether that little girl was his or not.

He gently pushed the door open to reveal a room painted lavender.

The outside wall had a mural on it; the whole room was like a scene taken straight out of a fairytale. He knelt down beside the bed and pulled the light blue comforter tighter around the sleeping child.

He watched her sleep, all the while wondering if she was his.

_loup-garous - Werewolf._


	3. Chapter 2

**_I don't really know what to say in this. Um, thank you for all the reviews. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter._**

The rising sun created a beautiful backdrop for Haley's drive home.

The roads were deserted so she was able to slow down and enjoy the simple beauty in life.

She pulled up to the house and her heart dropped into her stomach, the Impala she knew so well as a teenager was parked right in front of her.

She quickly made a decision to take Delilah and go stay at Rachel's.

She wasn't ready to deal with the questions; she needed time to prepare Delilah in case anything were to come of them being here.

She turned off the car and got out quickly.

She went in through the backdoor and crept up the stairs. She quickly packed herself a bag then crept to Lilah's room, opening the door she was surprised to find Sam sleeping in the rocking chair.

She watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful.

She started to imagine what it would be like to be a family with him, what it would be like to raise Delilah together but then quickly shook her head of those thoughts.

She lost all her chances to be with him the day she decided to keep Delilah from him, that thought alone made her want to cry.

She took a deep breath to calm herself then quickly and quietly packed a bag for Delilah. She picked her sleeping daughter up and made her way out of the room with her child and the two bags. She was thankful she had to practice this while on hunts or else she wouldn't have pulled it off.

"Mommy?" Delilah woke up once they reached the kitchen; Haley set her down and motioned for her to be quiet. She quickly wrote Bobby a note and stuck it to the fridge. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to go away for a few days." She picked up the two bags and took Delilah's hand.

She led her daughter to the parked car; she helped her get into the car and buckled into her seat.

Once they were on the road Delilah was asleep again.

Haley wished she could have half of her daughter's innocence. Delilah wasn't as innocent as other children though, she knew about the secret world of demons.

She knew what evil laid waiting in the dark.

Haley never lied to her about it because she wanted her daughter to be safe, not naïve.

**DDM**

Bobby sighed as he held the note in his hand.

_Bobby,_

_I took Lilah to Rachel's. _

_I'm not ready. Delilah's not ready._

_I need time to get her ready. _

_I'll call you tonight._

_Love,_

_Haley & Delilah_

He crushed the paper and looked at the boys. "A friend needed her."

Sam didn't look like he believed him. "So why did she take Delilah? And why did she leave so quietly?"

"She took Delilah because Rachel has a son that she plays with. And she probably left so quietly because we were all asleep." Bobby left the kitchen, letting Sam know their talk was over.

**DDM**

Haley woke up to find Delilah sleeping beside her; she glanced at the clock then back at her daughter.

It was three in the afternoon; it wasn't like Delilah to sleep this late in the day.

Haley reached over and put a hand on Delilah's forehead, her daughter was burning up. She slipped out of bed and made her way to the living room.

"Hey Brooke."

The brunette looked up from the book she was reading to Xander. "Yes Haley?"

Brooke was the baby-sitter in the group, Rachel let Brooke live with her rent-free as long as she cared for the kids when she wasn't hunting.

"Was Lilah running a fever earlier?"

"Yeah. I sent her to bed to sleep it off."

"When?"

"About two hours ago."

Haley ran back to the bedroom and quickly dressed herself; she grabbed her purse and picked Delilah up.

She rushed to the car and put Lilah in her car seat and drove frantically to the hospital.

Haley tended to over worry when Delilah got sick, she had been that way since she was born. With every little cough she was on alert.

A feeling Haley couldn't name settled in her stomach, she felt as if something was about to go terrible wrong.

She looked at Delilah in the rearview mirror and prayed to every god she could think of that nothing bad happened to her little girl.

**DDM**

Sam took the Impala and went to a local bar, Ravenden.

When he entered there was a curly blonde on the phone behind the bar, a blonde man was sitting at a table with a dark haired man.

"Hey Luke!" Sam looked up at the sound of her voice. Peyton Sawyer hadn't changed much since he last saw. She still had those wild blonde curls; she still looked just as guarded as when he first met her. "Can you watch the bar?"

"Sure!" He walked over closer to the bar where Sam was sitting. "Why do you need me to do it?"

In her edgy state of mind she hadn't noticed him. He would have let himself be known but he was sure she wouldn't be to happy to see him after the fight they had before he left all those years ago. "Haley just rushed Lilah to the hospital; Rachel is on her way in. Brooke will be here but she needs help."

Sam's interest was definitely perked at the mention of Haley and Delilah.

He was about to ask the curly blonde what happened when a red head with a small boy on her hip burst through the door.

"Peyton get your ass over here! We have to go now!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Lilah had a fever so Haley took her to the hospital. She called me in hysterics…" The door slamming shut cut off the rest of her sentence.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Two has been reposted. I suggest reading the last part of the chapter again. I added some things to it._**

Haley sat at Delilah's bedside, waiting for someone to show up.

She was right; she had over reacted. Her daughter would be fine, she was only dehydrated. They were keeping her in the hospital overnight just as a precaution.

With Delilah asleep and no one around Haley's mind started to wander.

She was worried that Sam might know.

Was she ready for Sam to know? Was Delilah ready? She looked at her sleeping daughter and sighed, she had so many questions running through her head.

Was she wrong in not telling Sam?

Would Delilah hate her for keeping her from her father?

Would Sam ever be able to forgive her when he found out?

Was it wrong of her to ask Bobby to keep her secret?

Was Sam ready to be a father?

Was Delilah ready to meet her father?

Was she ready to share Delilah with someone else?

All those unanswered questions were making her head hurt, she wished someone had the answers for her but she knew no one did.

Only time would answer the questions.

And she was terrified of what those answers would be.

**DDM**

Sam and Dean stepped out of the elevator to see Haley and Bobby in the hallway talking. Haley looked upset; her hair was in knots from what appeared to be her pulling on it, what little make-up she wore was smeared and her cheeks were streaked with lines of mascara and eyeliner.

She looked up at the sound of someone approaching, her eyes widening in surprise at Sam and Dean.

She looked back at Bobby; the answer to her unasked question was in his eyes.

She shook her head and started to pace in front of the door "You told him?" She hissed out just loud enough to be heard. "I can't believe it. That was the only thing I ever asked from you and you broke your promise."

She started to walk away when a small voice stopped her; she turned to look into the room that contained her daughter.

"Where are you going mommy?"

"Mommy is going to go out for a little bit." She stepped into the room and walked to the bed. "I'll bring you back a present though." She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Lilah's forehead. "I love you baby."

"I love you too mommy."

**DDM**

Sam found Haley in one of the waiting rooms talking on her phone.

He leaned against the doorway and listened to her end of the conversation.

"Brooke… Brooke…." Haley seemed to be getting frustrated with her conversation.

"Brooke!" Haley shouted so loud it caused Sam to flinch. "Thank you!"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, a way to try to ease the tension of an on coming headache. "Lilah is fine… Yes I over reacted as usual… No, don't come down. It's bad enough Rach and Peyt are rushing down."

She turned around and noticed Sam standing in the doorway for the first time, he had his arms crossed over his chest and his facial expression was unreadable.

"Hey Tigger… I gotta go… Yeah I'll call you later… Love you too." She hung up the phone and sat in one of the chairs, waiting on him to start in with his questions.

"Delilah huh?" He walked further into the room and sat in a chair across from her.

"Delilah October Singer-Winchester."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Honestly… I don't know." Whether she was ready or not, Sam knew.

Now she just had to find a way to explain everything to Delilah.

"You don't know? You were just going to continue on and never tell me that I had a daughter?" Haley flinched from the harshness in his voice.

"Probably." She was matching his tone, she wasn't just going to lie down and take what he threw at her, she was going to fight back, even if she was in the wrong.

"Well that's really selfish don't you think?"

"Do you want to know what I think?" She jumped up and looked down at him. "I think it was really low that I never received a phone call or letter after you left. I was alone for a whole month waiting to hear from you."

She started to pace around the small room. "I found out I was pregnant _alone_. I gave birth to _our_ daughter _alone_. I might have told you if you had ever bothered to contact me." She stormed out of the room ignoring him as he called out her name.

She stopped outside of Delilah's room.

Sam stopped behind her, both of them taking in the scene playing out in front of them.

Dean was sitting at Delilah's beside; she was giggling at something he had said while he just smiled.

The niece and uncle were getting along wonderfully.

Haley's heart broke at the sight.

She had denied Delilah the family she so desperately wanted when she was younger; she didn't just keep Delilah from Sam.

She kept Sam, Dean, and John from Delilah.

She kept Delilah from Dean and John.

She pushed past Sam and ran down the hallway.

She found a bathroom and locked herself in side of it and once she was safe from the eyes of others she broke down.

She let everything out.

She let out all of her anger, her sadness, her stress, and her pain.

She just let everything go.

Sobs soon threatened to take over her body; she covered her mouth to keep from screaming. She was finally letting go of things she had kept bottled up for five years and it was taking a toll on her.

Sam sat on the other side of the door listening to his ex-girlfriend cry.

It pained him to see the pain she was in, to see the pain she was hiding from everyone. He wished they could go back to simpler times and be the carefree happy couple they had been, he wanted to be seventeen and in love again so much that it hurt.

"Haley," he knocked on the door, trying to get her to answer him. "Please come out. You're scaring me." She was scaring him, she sounded like she was on the verge of hysterics. "Come out and talk to me."

He heard the lock click but she didn't open the door. He sighed and opened it.

She was sitting in the corner furthest from the door; he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He cautiously walked over to her and sat down beside her.

He pulled her into his arms and held her as she continued to cry.

**DDM**

Two women and a small boy burst into the room that held Delilah and Dean.

The redhead was holding the hand of a small boy who looked no older than four; she looked panicked but visibly relaxed at the sight of Delilah.

Dean was looking at the boy, he looked familiar.

Finally he looked up at the mother. "Rachel?"

Rachel turned at the sound of the man saying her name. "Oh… hi Dean."

Peyton sat beside Delilah on the bed and watched the others in the room with mild interest.

She wasn't too happy having the Winchesters' back in town. Haley had finally gotten her life together and she knew with Sam back in her life it could destroy what took five years to heal.

Dean looked down at the child and then back up at Rachel, he didn't take notice of Peyton, he was too busy trying to figure out why the child looked so familiar.

Then it hit him.

That was why the child looked familiar.

He looked like Sam did at that age.


	5. Chapter 4

**_This update will probably be the last for at least a week. I have some things going on keeping me busy and I tend to forget to update. Hopefully I won't forget this though. If I do then... well I don't know what happens if I forget. You can all send Ruby or Bela after me I suppose._**

**_This chapter is really cute. It has some Sam/Delilah in it and it also tells you how Saley met. Enjoy._**

Sam sat by Delilah's bedside, it was after hours and only family was allowed in.

Haley asked Sam to stay with Delilah then she disappeared. Dean had left with some red head after the curly blonde had taken the small boy with her.

"How do you know my mommy?"

Sam looked at the little girl and couldn't help but smile; she was the perfect mix of Haley and himself. " We used to be really good friends."

"Are you a hunter too?" She cuddled her teddy bear to her chest as she asked her question.

To say that the question took Sam by surprise was an understatement. "Um… yeah I am."

"How did you meet her?" She snuggled further into her covers, settling down to hear the story.

Sam tucked Delilah in before starting his story about their first meeting. "Well your mom had just turned fifteen…"

_An insistent knocking on the front door pulled Sam from the book he was currently reading; he looked around and noticed no one was going to answer the door so he went to do it._

_Standing on the other side of the door were two police offers and a handcuffed blonde._

_She was the most beautiful girl Sam had ever seen. _

_Her blue jeans were stained with oil and clung tightly to her toned legs; she wore a white shirt under a black leather jacket, the shirt had several rips and tears in it. _

_There was a cut on her stomach, not deep but long, her hair was matted and had mud and leaves in it. There was some grease and dirt streaked across her face. _

"_Can you let me go now? I'm home." She rolled her eyes when they ignored her question and started in with their own._

"_Is Mr. Singer home?"_

"_Of course he's home you idiot." Haley interrupted before Sam could answer. The officer who asked the question looked ready to beat Haley down. "Bobby!"_

_Sam winced from the loud, harsh tone she used._

_Bobby and John both came rushing into the room. It seemed they already knew what the problem was._

"_What's the problem officer?"_

"_She was trying to take apart one of her teachers cars." Haley smirked even with the two older hunters frowning at her. "Since this is her first offence we thought you would like to handle it."_

"_Thank you."_

_They took the handcuffs off of Haley and left._

"_Care to explain?"_

"_He tried to hit on me." She started to head to the kitchen, the three male hunters follow__ing__ her. "I was only going to take out the engine."_

_She jumped onto the counter. "Hi John." She gave him a genuine smile. She then turned to Sam, all traces of her smile gone. "Who are you?"_

"_That's Sam."_

"_Oh." She jumped off the counter. "I'm going to go clean my guns."_

Haley watched from the doorway as Sam tucked Delilah in. she smiled softly at the scene before turning and leaving the hospital.

**DDM**

Haley went to a local cemetery to look for a hunt.

She needed to do something to release all if her inner turmoil and hunting usually helped.

She knew she should be enjoying the calmness while it lasted because it would all be over soon.

She couldn't bring herself too though.

She slayed a few vampires, they were all fairly easy to deal with.

She was done with the cemetery within a few hours, it was just before dawn and she needed to get back to the hospital.

She dusted herself off and walked to her car.

Hopefully Delilah wouldn't notice that she had been hunting, her little girl would have enough to think about once she was home.

Haley made up her mind to tell Delilah the truth about Sam.

She owed her daughter that much at least.

**DDM**

Rachel glanced at her son through her review mirror. The sun was just coming up; she had been driving since midnight.

Dean had confronted her about Xander when they left the hospital. She lied to him but could tell he didn't believe her so she did the only thing she could think of, she left.

She was headed to her brother's place in Florida.

She thought the time away would give her a chance to think about what to do, she didn't want to keep Xander from knowing his father but she thought it would be best if he didn't know.

It was a hard choice to make.

She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts so she could concentrate on driving. It wouldn't do her any good to get into a wreck.

**_Have I mentioned reviews are love and they inspire me?_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :)_**

Haley stood in the middle of the room, trying to not wake her daughter as Sam came back in, hanging up his cell phone.

He took in Haley's appearance and assumed she had been out hunting; she had leaves in her hair and a cut across her left cheek.

"Good to know you're still alive." He closed the door and looked over towards the hospital bed to make sure Delilah was still asleep.

Haley hung her head and sighed. "I'm sorry I left without saying anything." She did tell him something though, she told him she didn't know when she would return.

He walked to her and gently forced her to look at him. "Delilah was worried about you."

"She worries too much for a kid." She wanted to tell him it was one of her traits that reminded her of him but she stayed quiet.

He pulled a leaf from her hair and held it out for her to see, she giggled and took it from him, letting it fall to the ground.

"You're bleeding." He wiped at the blood on her cheek with his thumb, he cupped her face and started to lean down.

"Mommy?" The sleep filled voice of Delilah caused them to jump away from each other.

Haley rushed to her daughter's side and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This whole situation was taking a toll on him, all he wanted to do was take Haley into his arms and kiss her but when he looked at Delilah those feelings were hidden behind anger and hurt.

"You were hunting." Delilah stated as she looked at her mother.

The little girl was used to her being gone on hunts but she rarely left the girl with someone she didn't know.

"I know, I'm sorry. I had a lot on my mind and hunting helped." She smiled at her daughter. "Do you want to go to the Ravenden? I have to go check on things."

"Will Xander be there?"

"I'm sorry baby, Xander and Rachel went to see uncle Nathan."

"Oh." She looked at her small hands sitting in her lap.

Haley's heart broke at the sight of her daughter. She didn't socialize with kids her age; Xander was her only real friend. "How about we call them tonight?"

"Okay!" She settled back into the bed. "Will uncle Lucas and aunt Brooke be there?"

"Yep. Even aunt Peyton will be there."

"Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?" All three occupants of the small hospital room looked towards the door at the new doctor who stood there.

"We're not…" Sam and Haley started to protest at the same time but the doctor continued on as if they never spoke.

"We're just going to take a sample of Delilah's blood. She should be good to go after that." The doctor left the room and was replaced by an overly perky fake blonde, and her hair color wasn't the only fake thing on her.

Haley had to hold back on protesting letting the nurse near her daughter, the woman looked like she belonged in a strip club, not in a hospital.

"Hi, I'm Nikki Keller. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Winchester."

"We're not married." Sam interrupted her from his spot beside Delilah.

"Oh. I'm sorry for the mistake."

Haley gripped the arm of the chair to keep from attacking the woman; as soon as Sam had said they weren't married she adjusted her top to reveal more of her fake cleavage.

"Can we just get this over with?" Haley barked out then blushed when Sam and Delilah looked at her with knowing expressions. "I mean we have somewhere we have to be." She tried to fake a smile that she hoped looked sweet.

**DDM**

The trio entered the nearly empty bar.

The music of Bon Jovi coming from a radio behind the counter filled the bar; the smell of smoke was heavy by the door but thinned out as they walked further into the room.

There were only a few hunters scattered around the place, Haley and Delilah were looking for three who would definitely stand out from the crowd.

"Haley and Delilah Singer." The southern accent of Lucas Scott caused both girls to smile and make their way behind the counter.

He knelt down to Delilah's height to give her a hug first. "Someone's looking for you in the back room."

"Brooke!" She pulled away from his hug and ran to the back of the bar.

"How are you Hales?" He stood up and pulled the blonde huntress into his arms, holding her tightly.

He worried about her, they had a connection that made them close and he had been trying to protect her since they met.

"I'm fine." She gave him a smile and he believed her. He could always tell when she was lying; there was always something subtle that would give her away. Sometimes her voice would crack just slightly, other times her body language would give her away.

Sam watched the two of them interacting, he knew Haley wasn't his anymore and he had no right to feel jealous but part of him wanted to pull her away from the blonde who was holding her and keep her all for himself.

Peyton leaned across the bar and gave him a knowing smile. "You shouldn't be jealous. He treats her like a little sister, nothing more." She would have said something more but she didn't want to start a fight, especially with Delilah around.

Before he could protest she was gone, he watched her retreating form go behind a curtain.

As soon as she disappeared behind it a brunette came out holding his daughter. The two of them were laughing and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of Delilah being so happy.

He only met her two days ago but he already loved the little girl.

He was already starting to feel all the things a father should feel for their daughter.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Today is my birthday, reviews would be wonderful presents. :)**_

_She held the baby girl she had just given birth to close to her chest_

_She held the baby girl she had just given birth to close to her chest. _

_She needed to have a reason to hold herself together, she needed something to fill void that was left in her when Sam left. _

_She needed a reason to go on and that reason was her daughter. _

_Her life was now __only__ for her daughter._

_After the nurses took Delilah back to the nursery Haley was left alone with her thoughts. She wanted so badly to call Sam and tell him she had just given birth to his daughter but she held strong and resisted the urge._

_She wanted Sam to be able to go to law school and live as normal of a life as he could, she wanted him to follow his dreams. _

_She didn't want him to have to give up his whole life to raise a child she could care for her on her own. _

_It just didn't seem fair to him in her eyes._

The car ride back home was pretty quiet.

Neither Haley nor Sam wanted to start a fight when Delilah could hear them; Haley knew that the first time Delilah wasn't around them they would have a really big fight.

They had rarely fought when they dated but when they did it was always hurtful; they would both say things they knew would hit the other where it hurt the most.

Their fights would get so bad someone would end up having to interfere before they could ever get any more malicious.

Dean normally pulled Haley away from Sam, scared of what the tiny blonde would do in a fit of anger. He watched the girl hunt when she wasn't pissed; he was scared to see what would happen when she was.

She turned slightly in her seat and watched the only person she had ever loved.

She used to have dreams similar to this, only in her dreams he wasn't mad at her for keeping Delilah from him and they were happy together.

She had to keep herself pulled together.

She couldn't break down until she was in the safety of her room where no one would bother her, maybe she could call Brooke or Peyton over so she would have someone she could let everything out to.

She needed to release a lot of the built up emotions inside of her.

Emotions she hadn't let go of in almost five years.

She ran a hand through her hair and looked out the window watching as the scenery passed by her in a blur; it was all a mesh of browns and greens.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to go back to happier times, to a time when she was in love and that was all that mattered.

_Haley walked through the school's courtyard with Peyton by her side, a group of passing cheerleaders made a few snide remarks towards the girls before turning their attention to some guys._

_If Haley had been paying attention she would have realized they were talking about Sam and Dean._

_She gave a Peyton confused look when she saw the curly blonde smirking. "What's so funny?"_

"_Wait for it." Haley was about to turn around and see for herself but Peyton stopped her; she didn't want to ruin the surprise._

"_Sorry, I don't like cheerleaders, __they're too__ bitchy." Haley spun around the shock evident on her face. She quickly recovered and ran over to Dean._

"_Hey!" She threw her arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, twirling her before setting her back on her feet. "I didn't know you were coming."_

"_It was meant to be a surprise. I can't believe goldilocks didn't tell you."_

"_Okay, where is he?" Haley placed her hands on her hips and tried to keep the smile off of her face. _

_It wasn't an easy thing to do when she heard some of the comments the cheerleaders were making about 'such a hottie hanging out with a freak.'_

_She felt someone's hands cover her eyes __and__ all but melted when she felt his hot breath on her ear. "Right here."_

_She spun around and smiled softly at Sam. _

_A smile was a rare thing to see on Haley lately but Sam always managed to melt the ice around her heart. He was always able to make her feel so happy she wanted to scream it to the world, it was an amazing gift._

_He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, lingering kiss. "I missed you." He pulled her closer to him as he leaned in for another kiss. __However__ they were interrupted by one of the cheerleaders._

"_You boys could do so much better than these freaks." The venomous voice of Theresa broke the silence that had fallen over the small group of hunters._

_Sam's grip on Haley tightened when she took a step away from him, he __really__ didn't feel like having to tell anyone why the poor girl was in the hospital._

"_Theresa," Haley's voice was icy as she turned around in Sam's arms to face the brunette captain of the cheer squad. "Why don't you back off?"_

"_What are you going to do, get faux blondie after me?"_

_Haley all but growled at her response, before she could give her a comeback however one of the new cheerleaders stepped in front of Theresa. "Back off."_

"_If you want to stay on this squad then move."_

"_Unless you want your next period to come out of your nose I suggest you move." The smaller brunette was fierce, there was a fire in her eyes that told Theresa to back off or there would be hell to pay._

"_Fine. You're off the squad."_

"_Fine. I hate you stuck up fake bimbos anyways." She threw her pom-poms at Theresa's retreating form before turning to face the group of hunters. "Hi. I'm Brooke."_

_Haley smiled warmly at the girl. "Hi Brooke. I'm Haley. This is Sam." She pointed to Peyton and Dean who were both about to fall over from laughing at the scene that had just played out. "The crazy ones over there are Peyton and Dean."_

"_You're Bobby's niece aren't you?"_

_Haley raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Yes…"_

"_I've been looking for you." Haley watched Brooke in fascination. The petite brunette was so cold and icy just moments before, now she was bubbly. "It's rare to find hunters close to my age. I was hoping I would be able to make friends with you. You don't have to be my friend if you don't want to. I was just hoping I could have someone to talk to you who would understand. I mean…"_

"_Brooke." Haley smiled at the girl as she started to pull Sam towards the parking lot. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"_

"_I'm supposed to __meet__ my parents at your place."_

"_Come on. We'll give you a ride."_

Haley smiled faintly at the memory.

After that day the five of them had been inseparable but now everything was a mess.

The girls stayed close, hell they were closer than ever, but the guys drifted away from them.

She wished they could have those days back.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I am so, so sorry about the long wait. I have reasons but I'm still really sorry. The next chapters should be out faster.**_

_Sam sat at the café the gang usually met at. He was the first one there since Haley needed to go get Brooke out of some sort of situation and Dean and Peyton were god knows where._

_A new waitress came over to the table and asked if she could get him anything. _

_She wasn't their normal waitress, which surprised him a little, the gang had gotten used to Lindsey being around them._

"_Where's Lindsey?" _

"_She's out for the day." She gave him a smile that he was sure was meant to be seductive but came off as sleazy __instead__. "Can I get you anything?"_

"_You can go away." Haley and Brooke stood behind the waitress, neither of them looking too pleased; __in fact Haley looked almost ready to gauge the girls eyes out._

_Haley sat down on Sam's lap and gave the girl a glare._

_The girl rolled her eyes but put on a fake smile as Brooke sat across from the two. "My name is Carrie; I'm your waitress for the day. Can I get you anything?"_

"_Yeah, you can." Brooke sweetly smiled up at the girl. "You can get us a new waitress. Oh and could you tell me where A.A. is?"_

"_Don't you mean W.A. Brookie?" Haley countered._

"_W.A.?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and held onto her protectively. _

"_Whores anonymous." Brooke replied, still looking up at the waitress._

"You were jealous." Sam glanced over at Haley sitting in the passenger seat.

"Excuse me?" Haley turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "I was not jealous. I just did not want that skanky whore around my daughter."

"You suck at lying." He smirked knowingly "You were jealous"

"I was not." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're acting too much like Dean."

"You were jealous."

"I was not."

"You were too."

"I was not jealous." She sank into the seat, sulking.

"What's _jealous_ mean?" Delilah asked from the back seat.

Haley looked over at Sam. "You started it." She gave him a smirk. "You explain it."

"It means you want something that someone has or you want to do what someone else is doing."

Haley was holding in laughter at how badly Sam had struggled to explain jealousy to Delilah. Her laughter ended abruptly however when her daughter chose to speak again.

"Oh. She was jealous of the pretty nurse?" Delilah asked innocently.

"Yes" "No" Haley and Sam said at the same time.

"He's right momma, you were jealous."

"Ha! She's on my side." He gave Haley a smug smile.

He was lucky that he was driving and that Delilah was around, she was ready to rip his throat out over the smile.

How could he turn Delilah against her in this?

"I was not!" She shouted defensively.

"Uncle Bobby says you always yell when you're lying or wrong." Delilah piped up from the back.

She muttered under her breath. "Uncle Bobby and I are going to have a nice long talk." She then turned to look at her daughter. "Sweetie, please be a good girl or I'll have to call aunt Peyt."

"Then I'll tell Aunt Brooke 'bout my dress." Delilah countered.

Haley muttered under her breath. Sometimes she wished Delilah wasn't so clever, at least not now.

Weren't five year olds supposed to be naïve on things like this? Though, how was Delilah like other five year olds? She knew about the world of demons while other kids thought it was all horror stories told to scare them.

"Now Haley, there's no need to bring Peyton and Brooke into this." Sam spoke to her like he was scolding a small child before turning humorous again. "Besides, we could both tell you were jealous."

"I was not."

"Momma, I thought you said lying was bad?" Delilah asked from the back, confusion laced in her voice.

Sam turned to look at Delilah after he parked the car in front of Bobby's. "Your momma's not lying, she's in denial."

"Oh, so now I'm in denial? Nice." Haley opened the door before turning to look at Sam. "You get her out. I'm going to find someone who's actually on my side."

Haley ran into the house, quickly followed by Sam and Delilah.

"Dean!"

"Yes my lady?" He bowed in front of her. He knew it would irritate her; it had since they were teens.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Tell Sam and Delilah I do not get jealous."

Dean looked at the two of them and very seriously took Haley's side. "She does not get jealous."

"Thank you." She smiled smugly at the two before going into the kitchen after Dean. Now that the playfulness was over with it was time to get serious.

Her and Dean needed to talk about Rachel.


End file.
